


Her Dark Knight

by blurryvine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BDSM, Dany is fiesty, Dark Jon Snow, Dom!Jon, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryvine/pseuds/blurryvine
Summary: Princess Daenerys is a Rebel Alliance leader when her base is attacked by the Empire. She’s taken hostage by Sith Lord Jon Snow but she’s a little more than he can handle.





	Her Dark Knight

** Daenerys  **

The sirens blared throughout the rebel base as people scrambled to and from stations, rushing to erase all traces of sensitive data before preparing to board their emergency transports off of this frozen planet.

Princess Daenerys sat in front of one of the monitors tracking the oncoming attack, watching as one more blue blinking dot made its way past the monstrous armada targeting her rebel base.

“Another transport safely made it past the barrier!” She exclaimed, eliciting a quick cheer from her colleagues before they returned to their own frantic hustling.

Daario Naharis appeared behind her, short of breath after running to her from the hangar bay where he had been preparing his ship.

“Princess, you can’t stay any longer, the Empire is _here_ —”

Dany shook her head, “I won’t leave until all my people are evacuated; we can fight them off!”

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She gave him an icy glare as he continued, “There isn’t going to be a battle! We don’t have enough fighters and they come with a force we couldn’t hope to rival even with our entire fleet of X-Wings on standby! We need to live to fight another day…”

She scoffed and looked away. Daario was always the pessimist but he continued, “And that includes saving you.”

“Go save yourself, Daario. You don’t understand what’s at stake.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to think of a reply before they felt the entire building shake.

“Enemy troopers at the gate!” Someone yelled throughout the halls, “Enemy at the gate!”

“What?” Daenerys yelled, looking back at the monitor as she noticed several Imperial starfighters had penetrated their protective barriers. How had she allowed Daario to distract her for a second?

She jumped from her chair and pushed past him. She had to go make sure the rest of her people made it… She ran out into the hall and straight into the arms of an Imperial Stormtrooper.

* * *

Stormtroopers were stationed all around them, holding blasters against the group of rebels huddled against each other. The girl next to Daenerys was shaking with her hands wrapped around her chest. Dany could tell she was trying hard not to cry, so she gently patted her back before one of the Stormtroopers nudged her with the tip of his weapon.

“Don’t cry, Missandei,” She whispered anyway.

The young girl shook her head violently, “I heard they torture you for hours before they even get to the questioning—just because they hate us so much.”

“I heard,” a boy behind them leaned in and whispered, “they torture you for everything you got, not just about the Alliance but what you know about your friends and family. Then they sell you and everyone you know into slavery.”

Now Daenerys felt a shiver run up her spine. It was probably the cold—no sense in believing wild rumors. She clutched tighter onto her fur jacket.

“It’s that Sith Lord,” the same boy, Grey Worm was his nickname, “I heard one of them say he was the one leading the attack. He’s the most brutal of all the Imperials.”

She had heard of this “Lord Snow” as well… He was the Emperor’s dog, always doing his bidding and killing innocents off the record. Perhaps he would kill her too. 

A man clad in long black robes stepped in the room and she glanced up at him, surprised to see such pretty black curls framing a handsome young face. This man couldn’t possibly be the one with the horrible reputation…

He was looking straight at her.

“Princess Daenerys, why am I not surprised to see you standing among rebel scum?”

She raised an unamused eyebrow, “I do believe this is the first time we meet, Lord Snow. Perhaps brush up on your greeting next time.”

He nodded towards his men, who then each grabbed one of the rebel hostages to take back for questioning.

Dany struggled against her captor as she tried eavesdropping onto the conversation between Lord Snow and one of his generals.

“She’s well-respected in the capital, my lord. If you kill her, it may spark sympathy for the rebellion in the Senate.”

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes. He said a few things in a very hushed tone that she couldn’t make out, followed by the verdict that would become her fate: “But I don’t trust any of these other fools to interrogate her. Take her to my ship.”

* * *

** Jon **

The crew on the Dark Lord’s flagship, _The Black Dread_ , could notice their leader’s relatively-speaking good mood after the raid on the rebel base. 

“My Lord, I am getting ready to tell the crew to take us into hyperspace,” Captain Seaworth informed him.

“Not yet, I’m waiting on a comm call from the capital to report on the mission.”

“Um,” Davos pointed, looking behind Jon, unsure of what to say.

Jon whipped around and saw Princess Daenerys at the far end of the corridor sticking out like a sore thumb with that silver hair.

Jon fumed at the sight of her and stalked towards her direction.

She looked away from the young data analyst she was speaking to and glanced up with a smile as she regarded his furious expression.

“ _What_ are you doing?”

“Just exploring. Never been on a _Super_ Star Destroyer.”

“You’re my prisoner, not a guest.”

Daenerys looked taken aback, “That’s no way to speak to a guest.”

He was hardly amused, “How did you get out of your cell?”

Daenerys scoffed, “You’re asking me but you should really ask your easily manipulable guards.”

Jon narrowed his eyes at her. Could she possibly…?

“My Lord!” They both turned their heads towards the frantic captain of the ship who was running towards them.

“The Emperor—he’s coming— _here_.”

Jon’s eyes widened as he glanced down at Daenerys. He groaned internally…This was a disaster.

* * *

He was walking briskly towards the hangar bay to welcome his new arrival. Daenerys had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

“You forget, my lord, I am a Princess. My father is a member of the Imperial Senate,” She huffed as he walked faster but it did little to deter her, “I have met the Emperor on numerous occasions.”

He gritted his teeth, willing her to comprehend the seriousness of this situation, “He suspects what you are—a rebel spy!”

She raised an eyebrow, “Does he have proof?”

Jon scoffed, “ _I_ have proof, I found you among them!”

“And are you going to disclose that to the Emperor?”

They had reached the lift at the end of the corridor, which he needed to take down to the lower level of the ship.

Jon opened his mouth and then shut it. He was quickly digging himself in a large hole concerning the Princess. The Emperor hardly gave him time to interrogate her properly and now she was running all amuck. How could someone so short be so annoying?

She smirked triumphantly, “Looks like you’re more scared of your master than I am, Lord Snow. If you would prefer _I_ do the talking, then so be it.”

He pointed a finger at her, “Don’t say a _word_.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand out of her face.

“Davos, I want her out of my sight while the Emperor is here,” Jon said into his comlink as he stepped onto his lift.

Daenerys scoffed, shaking her head at him, “Am I the only ‘her’ on this entire ship? What kind of oppressive regime are you running here?”

* * *

Jon stood on the bridge of _The Black Dread_ beside the Emperor, an old man dressed in a long and billowy blood-red cloak covering most of his features. He stood gazing out the paneled windows at the formation of his Imperial Armada, the frozen planet of Hoth lay below them like a trivial dot among the hundreds of ships.

“So they evacuated a majority of their base before you could reach them,” the Emperor summarized in a low voice.

Jon looked down, “Yes, Master, but I am working on a lead that could pinpoint the location of their home ba—”

“How disappointing,” the Emperor muttered, shaking his head. “that’s exactly what you said to me last year and you’re no closer to catching them now then you were then.” 

“Master, I have reason to suspect that different factions of rebels have banded together under one common cause for some reason…”

The Emperor had stopped listening to him and Jon followed his point of attention to the front of the bridge, where Princess Daenerys was strutting down the platform like she owned the place. 

Jon clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Emperor chuckle in amusement.

“Princess Daenerys, what brings you to Lord Snow’s flagship?”

She approached the two men and gave the Emperor a slight curtsy, which he responded to with a nod of his head.

She smiled, nearing closer to Jon and placing a hand on his black leather-clad vest.

“Just visiting my boyfriend.”

The Emperor was not one to elicit colorful reactions, so the look of surprise on his face said it all—and Jon’s obvious discomfort and clenched teeth did nothing to settle the situation.

The Emperor cleared his throat, “Lord Snow, did you not just finish explaining to me the Princess’ role in the Rebel Alliance?”

Jon looked away from his disgruntled master and glanced down at the petite young girl hanging on his arm with a wide smile flashing up at him. 

He closed his eyes, willing the Force for all the patience he could muster… He couldn’t allow the Emperor to think he was too incompetent to efficiently lock up and interrogate a high profile hostage. 

“Yes, well, before I could finish explaining to you… You see, Daenerys has infiltrated the Rebel Alliance as a sort of…double agent. She’s working for us and gathering information while posing as one of them.”

The smile on her face fell slightly, but she glanced at the Emperor and he seemed to buy it.

The Emperor nodded smugly, “That sounds about right. Following in your brother’s footsteps, my dear. I’m proud.”

She let go of Jon’s arm, “You knew my brother Rhaegar?”

“Of course,” the Emperor nodded, his eyes far away, “he was a prodigy, gone before his time.”

Jon watched Daenerys soften at the Emperor’s words.

“Walk with me, Snow,” the Emperor gestured towards his apprentice, leaving Daenerys behind as they left the bridge.

Jon knew he was in a lot of trouble. No matter what he did now, he wouldn’t be able to escape this lie. Unless he got rid of her somehow…

The good news—for now—was that his master was going far, far away from here. Back to Coruscant, where he couldn’t breathe down Jon’s neck every five seconds.

“Be careful, Lord Snow,” He said in his parting words, “She could be a triple agent.”

Jon expelled a deep sigh.

* * *

Jon stormed into his quarters to find her lounging on the sofa with her knees pulled up on the couch, her head resting lazily on her elbow. 

Not even questioning why she was in his room, “ _Who_ do you think you are?”

She sat up slightly, raising an amused brow. “I am Princess Daenerys of Valyria,” she said haughtily, crossing her legs. “ _Who_ are _you?_ ”

“I am capable of making your life a nightmare if you continue acting like a disrespectful, insubordinate, spoiled _brat._ ”

She threw her head back and laughed, “You will have to do a lot more than throw words at my face to subjugate _me_ , my lord.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her and she stared back at him uncomfortably.

Suddenly, he picked her up from the sofa as she yelped and carried her to the walk-in closet in his bedroom.

He set her down and grabbed a pair of binders from the top shelf as she stared at him in awe, “What are you—”

_Click_

She now had one wrist clasped in the binder locked with a metal pole in the other cuff.

Her jaw dropped as she followed his movements. He stood up and admired his handiwork—watching the little, silver-haired princess on the ground cuffed to a hanger rail pole in his closet. He smirked.

“You just happened to have binders in your closet?” She asked sarcastically.

“This is your punishment for embarrassing me in front of the Emperor. And clearly you can’t be trusted with any of my other guards…”

He turned around and heard her fumble over, yanking at the metal.

“You—you _can’t_ keep me like this!” 

“Goodnight, Princess!”

“ _Jon!_ ”  She shrieked as the door closed behind him on his way out, chuckling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left out the name of the emperor only because I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this and I hate dignifying unimportant characters--like the emperor of the whole galaxy--with a name.
> 
> Please let me know how you feel, but as they said back in the olden days ~no flames~. I hate writing very detailed descriptions, I'm hoping everyone here knows exactly what Daenerys and Jon look like so I don't have to keep describing them. That's why I do fanfiction anyway. 
> 
> I'm just warning you... if this story continues, it's gonna get WEIRD


End file.
